Not Enough Time
by 15sok
Summary: After a birthday party gone wrong, Issei suddenly disappeared during the party. Sona and Rias Peerage realize that history has been changed and must go back in time to save their friend existent. I don't own the series or the characters, and my English is not the best.
1. Chapter 1

**I update and reedited my work here thanks to LasbAuthorArtist.**

A dark and gloomy room stood before them. It was strange, filled with technology that seemed beyond our understanding. They moved further into the room, arousing an electrical sound to whisper and awakening light coming from the other side of the room.

"Ahhhhhh!"

A woman's screaming voice hit their eardrums, echoing throughout the room. The light from the flickering lamp nearby lit up the frame of a mysterious person, its deep laughter tormenting the poor female that wallowed in dismay "Don't worry, you pitiful female. Your pain will be over soon enough..." the mysterious person said as a ton of red eyes appear all over the room.

The Hyodou Residence~~

The frame of a brown haired young being led by a blonde beauty "Asia-san, where are you taking me" Issei said sounding a little annoyed, but played along with the joyful girl. Asia was smiling during the event "Don't worry Issei, we're almost there." Asia said as she was holding Issei's hand.

As they got to the location that Asia was guiding him to, Asia removed Issei's blind fold causing the boy to gasp in surprise. A fleet of magnificent cakes, presents and a gift that Issei would forever cherish... a Special edition of Carbon-Rider Pinky, a p*** magazine he had searched for most of his adolescent life. He looked up from the sacred document and saw that Sona, along with the rest of Rias's peerage and hers were all there, accompanied by Azazel and Irina.

They all looked at Issei and cheered in unison  
[Surprise! Happy birthday Issei!]

Issei was pleasantly surprised and happy to see the party they threw for him "You guys... this is amazing" Issei said happily with a small glob of liquid forming around his left eye.

Rias, his girlfriend, went up to him giving him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday my Issei." Rias said with a smile.

Akeno ran behind Issei and clamped onto his back. "My, my, Ise-kun is becoming a man today..." Akeno said with her usual smile, it becoming more real whenever she was with Issei. Sona came up to Issei and gave him a gift box. "Happy birthday Ise-kun, it has been a year since you become a Devil." Sona said with a smile which she rarely uses.

Issei nodded, "Yup, it had been a year, hasn't it..." Issei said '...and even in this year, I still never regret becoming a Devil.' Issei thought to himself.

Rosseweisse came next to him and hugged him as well, slightly flustered with the contact. "Well one of my students became older, but then again, since you are a Devil one year means nothing if you lived ten thousand years." Ross said honestly which made Issei laugh and rub his head. "Well in the human world it means something..." Issei said honestly.

The party went on and everyone was having fun. They deserved it after the tough year they had, working really hard on their Devil jobs and dealing with Stray Devils. As the party raged on for nearly an hour, Ravel appeared and spoke to the crowd, "Everyone, it's time for the birthday boy to blow out his cake!" Ravel said as she carried the massive cake in her arms.

The cake was amazingly design, with a surface that resembled a chessboard and walls that surrounded it. The walls were made of 15 chess pieces all linking together to form a dome around the chessboard the nestled a dragon. All the cake was done with whipped cream and frosting, which aroused their taste buds. Issei was amazed at the cake "Wow, Ravel makes the best cakes!" Issei said, which made the young Phoenix blush.

Asia smiled at Issei, "Make a wish, Ise-san." Asia said to Issei which the latter nodded. Issei thought what he wanted to wish and decided on it 'I wish…' Issei thought as he blew out the candle. However, the candle didn't blow out to Issei's surprise. It stood strongly protruding from the candle's wick. He tried again, but it didn't work. Issei was confused, but started to laugh, "Oh, is this a one of those trick candle's?" Ravel was puzzled and shook her head uneasily, "I put a normal candle on the cake, there is no trick..." Ravel said.

Issei stare at her and realized someone else must have done it. Ravel went out to get another set of candles for Issei blow on them. But the result was the same, it still didn't blow out. As Issei was trying harder, Koneko put her hand near Issei's mouth and was shock to realize something. "….I can't feel Issei breath!" Koneko said sounding shocked. Everyone stared at Issei and Koneko in shock, however Issei blew on his hand not feeling the crisp air from his mouth.

Issei was alarmed at the event that was before him. "What is going on…." Issei said as he put his hand on the table, but he fell. Issei got up, "Ouch, what was that?" Issei while in pain, then heard Rias scream. "Rias, what's the matter?!" Issei asked Rias quickly, "Y-Your... your..." Rias is trying to say something, but couldn't. Issei instead looked at his hand which was pointed at by Rias and noticed it was gone!

Issei freaked out still staring at his missing hand, not knowing that the other party guests were even more afraid. "What is going on?" Issei said trying to figure out what was happening.

Asia went to Issei side to heal him, but no light caught on his slightly transparent body. As Asia tried harder to heal Issei, his body started to fade lighter and lighter, until they could see some of the object behind him.

Azazel rushed in, trying to figure out what was going on. "Sensei... What is happening to me?" Issei said, but his voice is starting to break off, growing quiet like a muted person on TV.

Azazel frantically tried to find something that could help him, but there was nothing he knew that could save Issei or stop what was happening to him. Rias rushed toward to the fading Issei "Ise, what is happening to you..." Rias said trying to calm Issei down with a stroke on his cheek, but not being able to touch him. "I don't…know….Rias…let me…call…Ddraig..." Issei said as he tried to call him partner for help.

"Ddraig! Ddraig... Ddraig?" There was no response, "Come on Ddraig... we're partners! Together we overcame the curse of the Juggernaut Drive, we fought many battles side-by-side... don't leave me now Ddraig!" Issei failed to get a response, but was blinded by sadness, "Together we are the Oppai Dragon!" Issei listened for a troubled sigh, but there was still now response. Ddraig was truly gone.

Issei breathed deeply, looking deeply into his girl's eyes, "Everyone...It's going...to be...fine..." Rias shook her head, tears flying from her eyes, "No! It's not going to be alright! I-I can't live without you..."

Issei continued to stare at her, "Rias... I-I...love..." His voice disappearing, along with his physical body. They all stood frozen, not believing that their sole comrade had vanished from existence. They were all speechless, while others began to cry openly over the chair he had once sat in.

Rias, on the other hand was determined not to let up. 'My Issei died once before... but he came back. He came back to all of us...' Rias thought. Before Azazel could comfort her, a bright flashing light appeared out of nowhere which blinded everyone.

The light died out, revealing a middle age man who seem to be quite fit, strong with a long beard and a white top hat, matching his white attire. The strange man looked around to see what happened "Am I too late?" the man said, catching a curious look from Azazel, who was the first person to say something, "Late for what? And who are you?" Azazel said curious to the strange man.

The strange man gazed upon the two Peerages along with the extras and smiled "This is good, I could use your help..." the strange man said, pulling out a pocket watch as he spoke and pressing random buttons. The strange man's pocket watch started to glow bright and engulf the whole group. The two Peerages woke up to see themselves in a unknown location.

The walls were plastered white and the space around the space around them was filled with gears and clocks, all groaning and chiming in time with each other.

Rias was the next person to speak, "Where are we and why did you bring us here?!" Rias said, demanding answers. The strange man gazed at the two Peerages.

"Oh sorry about that, where are my manners... My name is Father Time, and this is my realm!" Father Time said which made the room fill with gasps.

Azazel went closer to Father Time, showing no hostility to the entity. "That…that is impossible, Father Time is just a myth!" Azazel stated, amazed that Father Time actually existed.

Father Time seem hurt that lower being questioned his existence, but continued his earlier speech, "First off all... I shouldn't be told that by the likes of you young ones, but this is far more important..." Father Time said sounding serious.

Father summoned a giant clock next to them and opened up a large viewing screen.

"As all of you know, your friend Issei suddenly disappeared during his party." Father stated with absolute seriousness.

Rias stared at Father Time, "Yes... What happened to my Ise?" Rias said demanding to know what happened to her love.

Father then put up another image of the past Sekiryutei. "As shown, someone in a timeline is able to break the law of time and space, send out dangerous foes in the past and killed some of the past Sekiryutei" Father listed, his voice seeping with a sense of justice.

Everyone was shock at this sudden information and its outcome, until Rossweisse spoke up.

"Wait a minute... What does this has to do with Issei? They have no blood relation whatsoever, so how does this affect him?" Ross said questioning Father Time's theory.

Rossweisse was right of course, since the past host and Issei are unrelated. They still wondered how this changed Issei's timeline to this degree.

Father sighed, "you see, Booster Gear goes to the next user by random effect, all the user died at the time the next one was born. But imagine if the Booster Gear user died in a different time period" Father said.

Everyone was thinking about it until Rias, Sona, Azazel, and Ross were shock and realize it "you are saying that since the Booster Gear died off pattern, Ise never gain his Booster Gear" Rias said in shock as it made everyone gasp.

Father nodded "that is right, Ise is still alive, but soon he will be rewritten as someone as and soon that new Issei will affect your world as well. Luckily, since you are here, you are protect by the time change" Father explain to the group.

Saji stop Father for a moment "okay, I believe everyone here is wanting to help Issei, how can we help" Saji said sounding serious as he want to save his friend life.

Father smile at the group as all of them shown fire into their eyes as they want to save the one they love and cherries "this kid has great friends" Father smile as he thought to himself "very well, if we are going to save the poor kid, I will sent you back in time to different Booster Gear user life, and save them, so they could continue the pattern for Issei to regain his Booster Gear" Father said as everyone understand the plan.

However, Ross stop everyone and question Father once more "wait, why are you helping us, what if this is a trap" Ross said questioning Father again.

Father smile and said "let's say a Booster Gear user helped me out and I own them a favor" Father said with a smile as everyone goes along with it for now, but still keep an eye on him.

Everyone went into a two person group to save Issei "don't worry my love, we will meet again" Rias said sounding determine.


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone went to their own time portal to travel back in time, Father Time sat down on his throne, hoping the plan would be a success "I hope Ise is fine" a unknown voice was heard which Father Time turn around to find Ophis was still in the Time Realm!

Ophis stare at Father Time as the latter was shock to see the Infinite Dragon "Ophis, sorry, I thought you went with the others" Father Time questioning Ophis present in the Time Room.

Ophis shake her head "I have a request to ask of you" Ophis said sounding serious which got the Father Time attention "what is it" Father Time respond by accepting to hear her request.

Ophis look at the time portal and answer "sent me back to the present time so I could see how Issei is handling the new timeline and if anything else change" Ophis said.

Father Time thought about Ophis request and nodded "you are right, very well, you could go back and see how's everything" Father Time said with a smile.

As Father Time open a portal to the present, Ophis turn to Father Time "one more thing" Ophis said as it once again caught Father Time attention "why are you really helping us" Ophis said which made Father Time turn blue, but sight "I guess I have no choice, but to tell you the truth, I guess I couldn't run away from the Infinity Dragon" Father Time said as he admit defeat.

1600s in America~

In a middle of nowhere, a giant time portal has open which reveals the Self Proclaimed Angel and Childhood Friend (she is really a Angel and childhood friend) Irina and the famous nun in the Dragon world, Asia?

Irina and Asia step out of the time portal and found them in the middle of nowhere which had forest and grass. The two girls were lost at this timeline and went on ahead "all we have to do is find the Sekiryuutei of this timeline and save him/her from a dangerous foe" Irina said sounding serious in their mission.

However, Asia was a little depress during the mission which Irina notice "Asia, still upset about Ise-san" Irina said trying to comfort her. Asia nodded to Irina "yes, I'm worried that Ise-san forgotten all about me, he might remember you, but not me" Asia said with teary eyes, as it hurts her to know that the person she loves might have forgotten she exist.

Irina understand how she feels as Issei still might remember Irina because they were childhood friend which has nothing to do with him being a Sekiryuutei. Irina give a hug to Asia to comfort her "don't worry, once we saved the Sekiryuutei past self, we can see Ise again" Irina said with a warm smile.

Asia cheered for a little and nodded "yes" to Irina. The two girls wander on the road where they find themselves in a poor Amish town, filled with poor people. Irina and Asia walk around to find anyone that would seem to have the Booster Gear (a/n: Irina and Asia clothes were change to match this timeline and were told about this beforehand.)

Irina and Asia search for hours (or at least to them since is hard to tell time here), and were resting for a bit "is harder than it seem to find a Sekiryuutei here" Irina said sounding tired. Asia however, wasn't listening to her as she spotted a child playing, but fell down and hurt himself!

The child start crying, and Asia went ahead to heal the child. Irina saw Asia went to the child, and was wondering what she is going to do.

Asia went closer to the child and gently said "don't cry young one, here" Asia said as the child stop crying and a warm healing light was on the child injury leg. The child looked in amazed, but later to honor when she stop "there is all better" Asia said with a warm smile, but the child run toward his mother in fear "mother….is…is…A WITCH" the child yelled out in fear.

Asia was confused, until all of the villager people got out their weapon and yelled out "WITCH, WITCH, WITCH!"

Asia is becoming scared and nervous as it happen to her before and had no idea what to do. Irina quickly run toward Asia and grab her hand "Asia-san, let get out of here" Irina said as she grab Asia hand, but unfortunately, Irina and Asia were surrounded by the villagers.

Moments later, Asia and Irina were tied to a giant wooded cross with tons of fire woods under them? The mayor of the village came in front of them "we are here today to send the two witches back to Hell" the mayor said as the villagers cheer in anger.

Asia was scared and crying to herself, as she hates being called a witch while Irina yelled out "people, please stop, we are not witches, in fact, I'm an Angel" Irina said to the villagers.

The villagers, however gotten more enrage against Irina "you filthy witch, how dare you call yourself an Angel that the lord made to guide us" the mayor said furious at Irina.

Irina was annoyed at this and summon her Angels wing to prove herself "see, I'm an Angel, let me and my friend go" Irina said demanding to be set free.

However, the village grew even angrier "that is obviously fake Angel wings, Angels wings are more beautiful than that. Nice try Self-Proclaimed Angel" the mayor said as he didn't take the joke well.

Irina on the other hand wasn't just annoyed, but outright furious 'even in this timeline, they think I'm a Self-Proclaimed Angel, and how do they even know that word' Irina thought to herself.

However the mayor start lighting up the fire "now, burn witches, burn to Hell" the mayor said as the villagers yelled out in anger cheer.

Irina was trying to break free, but couldn't "what kind of robes are those" Irina said "there are special made robes that hold down even powerful witches" the mayor said as Irina find that hard to believe.

Asia on the other hand, was crying and shading tears a lot "please…please…Ise…come and save me" Asia said as she was crying for her hero.

However, a person in a robe came rushing toward the two girls and broke the wood in a instant!

The robe person grab hold of them while they are still on the wooded cross and start running away from the crowed "is him, the witch lover" the mayor said as the witch lover run away from them as they yelled out in anger.

After running in a middle of nowhere again, the witch lover put both Irina and Asia down, as the witch lover untied them "thanks for saving us, but may I ask, who are you" Irina said as she was questioning the witch lover identity.

The witch lover revealed his face which had a young boy face with a scare across on his left eye with long messy hair "I'm sorry for my rudeness, my name is John" John said to the two girls.

As John speak, Asia notice something unusual and is that John is carrying the Booster Gear on his right hand!

Asia pointed at the Booster Gear "you….you are the Sekiryuutei, aren't you" Asia said sounding hard to believe.

John looked at his arm "why yes, it is, this voice in my head keep telling me that I'm a Sekiryuutei and that this is a Booster Gear" John said not understanding what Ddraig has been telling him in his head.

Irina and Asia believed that John is a new comer and didn't understand his full power yet.

John explain that he gain the Booster Gear when he saw this mother being burned for being a witch, which she was not. From that day onward, John decided to use the Booster Gear to save the people who are being accused of a witch.

After hearing John story, the two girls were crying to the feel of his story "that was…so touching" Irina said while shedding tears "yes, yes, you are right, Irina-san. Let's prey for his safety" Asia said as the two girls started to prey to him "oh lord, protect this young one from dangerous" they said as John sweat drop to the girls.

However, Irina realize something much more important "oh I forgot, John, there is great danger is coming toward you" Irina said warming John.

John was puzzle at Irina warning "why is that" John ask. Before Irina could tell him, John was attacked by a giant rock which the latter dodge in time!

John looked at his attacker which was revealed to be not human, as it was a large monster with tentacles sticking out of his mouth!

The monster rush toward John to attack him, but John was proven to be stronger than he looks, however, he started to be overpowered by the said monster "this monster is stronger than it seem" John said as the monster rush toward him to finish him off!

However, Irina appear in front of him with her Angels wings and summon lighting on the monster! John was surprised to see Irina true form "an Angel" John said outstand that Irina.

Irina, on the other hand, was joyful when he called her an Angel "finally someone believe I'm an Angel" Irina said with tears of joy which made John sweat drop.

Asia went to John side and healed him "thanks little girl" John thanks Asia which she smiled.

John and Irina battled against the unknown monster and won due to John skill on the Booster Gear and Irina Angel power.

The monster they have face started to disappear out of their sight! Irina and Asia panic "what just happen" Asia said, wondering what happen.

However, the two girls got a telepath in their head from Father Time "this is good, you killed one of the beast that was going to kill John. But this is not over yet, there are still other Sekiryuutei's that are in danger. Please put the device on the ground as I told you" Father Time said as the two girls nodded in understanding.

Asia put a strange sphere down on the ground which started to glow in a bright light and disappeared!

To put it in simple, this is a device that Father Time created to stop the monsters from attacking the Booster Gear for a long time? Asia and Irina looked at each other in joy as they finish their mission "well I guess our work here is done" Irina said with a smile "we did it" Asia said with joy, hopping to see Issei again soon.

John stare at them "so you two are going away" John said questioning the girls which they nodded "yup, we are going back to our friends, thanks again for helping us" Asia said as she bow down to John.

John smile "is no problem, but be careful about your powers, don't want you to burn alive again" John said as the two girls leave John to his fate.

Irina and Asia went far away enough to open the portal back to the Time Realm 'I hope Issei will be back soon' Asia thought to herself as they went in.

We now go back to the dark and gloomy room where the voice of the female could be heard "I guess you failed at killing John" the female voice said as she taunt the myestiorus person who the latter press a button to electrocute the female "AHHHHHH" the female said in pain.

The myestiorus person stare at the screen to see Asia and Irina walking back to the time portal "it doesn't matter, the Oppai Dragon will soon be gone forever" the myestiorus person said with anger, but confident.


	3. Chapter 3

We now return to the present day of the Human world, we go into Kuoh Academy where Ophis is wearing the school uniform "I wonder if Issei is around here" Ophis said as she looked around to find her friend.

As Ophis looked around, she spotted Issei who was peeking through a hole in the girl's locker room. Ophis went closer to Issei "Issei" Ophis said loudly which alarmed the young perverted boy.

Issei quickly cover her mouth and hide in a nearby bush as he overhear a bunch of girls were running into the area "I heard that sick Issei here" one of the girls said "owww, that terrible perverted, I hope he is gone for good" one of the girls said as they walk back into their locker room.

Issei sight and stare at Ophis "little girl, what are you doing here and how do you know my name" Issei said questioning Ophis as they both got out of the bush.

Ophis stare into Issei as she doesn't know what to say "are you really Issei" Ophis said as Issei was puzzle at Ophis 'what a strange girl, but yet…it feels like I should know her' Issei thought to himself, but shook his head "sorry kid, I don't you know" Issei said honestly.

Ophis seem to gotten upset, but understood why. However, Ophis suddenly felt something strange went through her and Issei? Issei suddenly had a headache look "ow, what was that" Issei said in light pain.

After feeling that, Ophis could tell that the timeline was being effected, possible due to the girls fixing the timeline. Issei eyes became wide and went into deep thought 'crimson….oppai' Issei thought to himself, but the image suddenly gone 'what was I thinking just now' Issei thought again as the image was gone. Possible as the timeline wasn't fix enough?

Ophis stare into Issei "do you know Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, or at least Kiba" Ophis ask Issei, hoping he knows some of their name.

Issei thought about the names and answer "yeah, I know of them, Rias and Akeno were the school beauty here, but for some reason, they left school. Kiba and Koneko too, but Asia I don't know her" Issei said as he really doesn't know any of them.

Ophis nodded "thanks for your help, but I must be going, let talk again" Ophis said as she quickly left. Issei was puzzle at the new girl, but wave his arm to say goodbye and continued to peek at the girl's locker room.

After sending some of her snakes to learn more information of this world, Ophis learn that a lot has change, but not for the better! Rias was married to Raiser which she was very unhappy in, Asia became a Bishop to Diodora and was getting horrible treatment from the latter, Akeno was in her 'hollow' form as her father died during the war against Loki which the battle was won, but caused tons of death and damage to the underworld!

And that's not all, the peace treaty was canceled when Vali attacked and the war still went on, most of the underworld was completely gone due to Hades and Khaos Bridge using Ophis power that was stolen thanks to Cao Cao. Irina and Xenovia never came to Japan because Asia and the Holy Sword wasn't that much of a problem anymore. Kiba became a Stray Devil due to his hatred toward Holy Sword and Koneko was taken back by her sister against her will.

Gasper was still a scared little kid and refuse to open up to others, Azazel was accused of the attack on the peace treaty due to Vali action and Ddraig new host is a young loud, selfish, idiotic, Brooklyn kid in America which Ddraig at one point said "I rather have a womanizer perverted than this kid" which is hard to believe!

Ophis went into depth thought "I had no idea Issei life as the Sekiryutei effect everyone this much. No. I should know, Issei always change our life for the better, he was my first friend" Ophis said.

Ophis summon Father Time through mind "Father Time, the situation here is much worse then I thought, how is the group doing" Ophis ask for the update on the group "well, Irina and Asia saved John in the 1600s, Momo and Reya saved a Sekiryuutei in the 1800s, Tsubasa and Ruruko saved another Sekiryuutei in the 1400s. So far, the girls return back to the Time Realm to rest for now. However, the monsters their were facing becoming stronger depends on the Sekiryuutei" Father Time said.

(a/n: I don't feel like doing the lesser characters part or what timeline so I said there did it off screen) Ophis thought to herself and answer "that is good news, but I can tell the timeline isn't fix it" Ophis said to the Father Time which the latter sight "I know, there are more of them that are coming" Father Time said.

Ophis thought for a moment and realize something "tell me, where are those monster coming from" Ophis said as she want to know "the monsters are unknown to me, as they were protected by a spell so powerful, that even I couldn't sense it" Father Time said.

Ophis thought for their current situation "this mean not be good, there are lots of Sekiryuutei, there gonna be a better way" Ophis thought for a better plan and her face light up?

Ophis called Father Time again "Father Time, when the last three group have found the monster, tell me quickly" Ophis said as it made Father Time puzzle "why is that" Father Time said questioning Ophis.

Ophis looked up to the sky "I have a plan, but it only works if I don't tell you" Ophis said "wait a minute, you should tell…" before Father Time could say anything, Ophis hang up the call and start running to a new location "I have to make this plan works, for Issei, for everyone" Ophis said as she start running quick to high speed.

Back to the mysterious dark room, the mysterious person was looking at the screen as he was growing furious at his monsters failure "curse those failures, they are trash to me" the person said as she break one of the screen!

However, the person smile as the person spot a pair of Fallen Angel wings were sticking out of the darkness "I see, you can do it. You can go back in time, along with one of my strongest monsters, and stop these two from saving the other Sekiryuutei in that time period" the person said as the person pointed at one of the screen.

It was the image of Kiba along with Saji in a unknown time period looking for the next Sekiryuutei "kill them at all cost, don't fail me" the person said as the Fallen Angel used its wing and fly toward the portal to stop the two guys from saving a Sekityuutei!

**Sorry for being so short, but this is the best I could do for Ophis chapter, but it might be longer in the next one. See you in a while as I got another things to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

We now go back to the Time Realm where Asia and Irina along with Sona four Peerage members, who are currently resting.

Asia went to heal all of the members thanks to her Twilight Healing "thanks, Asia, you are a dear" Momo said which made Asia "is no problem, is thanks for helping us" Asia said as she smile.

Irina went to Father Time to have a word with him "Father Time, how is the others doing" Irina said, wondering if her friends are doing well.

Father Time stare at his clock screen to view Kiba and Saji who team up and went to a unknown timeline "I can tell that Kiba and Saji are currently fine, but had not yet meet the Sekiryuutei of this timeline" Father Time said as he was curious as to when they will find him.

Momo was puzzled at Father Time "where are they anyway" Momo said questioning Father Time which the latter respond "they are currently in Ancient Rome" Father Time said as it made everyone surprised.

~Ancient Rome~

We are currently watching Kiba and Saji in ancient Rome outfit, looking at a market to find clue to the Sekiryuutei "we been looking for hours, and still nothing" Saji said complaining, but the latter stare at Kiba who looked around seriously!

Saji decided to speak with Kiba "Kiba, you okay. I know how you feel. I want to save him to, but we can't if we don't rest" Saji said to Kiba, hoping for Kiba to respond and to rest.

Kiba sign a bit "I guess you are right, I want to save my best friend, but I can't do that if I'm tired" Kiba said as he accept defeat from Saji.

Kiba and Saji went to buy some friend in the market and rest for a bit "you know….after Ise died" Kiba said as he caught Saji attention "I promise that I will get even stronger to catch up with Ise and to make sure he doesn't die, so everyone could be happy. But despite I got stronger, someone else took him away from us" Kiba said sounding upset, thinking he failed the group.

Saji was surprised at Kiba inner feelings and smile "I don't think the girls blame you, and knowing Ise, I know he doesn't blame you. In fact, I think he would have been more mad if you let the girls die" Saji said with a smile to cheer Kiba up.

Kiba grew a small smile thanks to Saji "thanks, Saji. I see why Ise consider you his war buddy" Kiba said which Saji smile. However Saji stood up and gaze at Kiba "beside, when we find that guy who try to remove Ise, we will beat him where no timeline is save for him" Saji said determined which made Kiba show his usual smile "yes" Kiba said.

After resting, Kiba and Saji went to different location to find information as they ask for a guy who "suddenly get stronger in ten second with red gantlet" however, there wasn't much luck.

After a while, Saji overhear something "in a few hours, the Rome colosseum battle will start soon enough, if any of you are braver enough to fight against our strongest warrior" the man said as Saji sigh 'I guess it was nothing' Saji thought to himself.

Until, Kiba overheard one of the name of the fighter "then are currently new fighter, Belzard with a mysterious unknown gantlet" the main said as it shock both Kiba and Saji 'is him, Belzard' Kiba thought to himself.

Kiba remember the name well as Issei mention before that Ddraig told him of the strongest Booster Gear host was Belzard who defeated two White Dragon Empire in his lifetime!

Kiba quickly went over to the man who was calling out for people to join the battle "sir, me and my friend, Saji would like to join the battle" Kiba said as everyone was surprised to see Kiba and Saji (who was also shock) to join the battle as their were weak looking comparing to the warriors in the colosseum!

The man was surprised but let Kiba and Saji sign in. After that, Saji went close to Kiba "Kiba, are you crazy, you know I can't show my Sacred Gear in this timeline" Saji said, but Kiba stare at the latter "Saji, in this timeline, is hard to speak to warriors like Belzard, and I doubt he will speak to us because he might find us weak. In Rome time, they will accept strong people, and the weak will die" Kiba said as Saji was surprised at how it make sense.

Hours later, Kiba and Saji enter the colosseum where they hear people cheering for a blood bath "I hope I don't get called first" Saji said sounding scared a little, but had strong eyes as he need to protect this Sekiryuutei to save Issei.

After a while, a few other participants lost to the other participants "man, when is it our turn" Saji said as he want it to be over with.

After that last fight, the empire of Rome called out for the next fight "next is Saji vs. Kiba" the empire said as the two guys were surprised at this outcome.

Saji grab a sword to fight against Kiba (despite not being very good at it) and head to the area with Kiba "let's make this into a good fight" Kiba said as Saji nodded.

As Saji and Kiba battle started, Kiba easily overpowered Saji due to the latter not using his Sacred Gear. The audience were shock to see Kiba great power and speed, but cheer on for him, mostly the females.

The empire stare at them and put his thumb down "finish him" the empire said which Kiba refuse and put his sword down "sorry, but I refuse to kill my friend" Kiba said sounding serious.

Everyone was shock at Kiba refuse the empire request as the empire was annoyed "very well, unleash the lions" the empire said as lions came out!

However, Kiba manage to defeat them all as this shock the people even greater. The empire finally had enough of Kiba action and decided to take it another step "find, unleash our new warrior" the empire said as he hope the new warrior could slay Kiba.

The new warrior appears who revealed to be Belzard! Belzard was wearing a normal Roman armor with a shield and a sword. He also was wearing a Booster Gear on his left arm!

Kiba was amazed to see Belzard for the first time, but got out his sword to prove himself worthy to Belzard. Belzard stare at Kiba, viewing him "I see you are no mere human, Kiba wasn't it" Belzard said with a smile that seem unlike the other Rome warrior?

However, Kiba didn't answer him, and was taking it seriously as Belzard was known to be the strongest Sekiryuutei host.

The audience cheers for Belzard to slay Kiba, but not as much as a group of female who seem to be the most beautiful female in the area. The female group cheer for Belzard "good luck, Bel" one of the female said "prove yourself as a true warrior" "if you finish him off, let spend the time together" the female said as they cheer for Belzard.

Belzard smile back "no worry my love, I will end this" Belzard said with a smile and a wink to his female group.

As it turns out, those were Belzard harem as they were consider one of the most beautiful female they could ever see in Rome! Belzard harem were not just beautiful, but strong as well as they could defeat Demons and Fallen!

Belzard draw out his sword and prepare to fight Kiba. The two swordsmen battle against each other in a death match!

Kiba was beating him in speed, but Belzard swordsmen skill and strength was not much as he was getting stronger and stronger due to the Booster Gear.

Kiba was starting to get tired from fighting him, but Belzard remind to be fine as he wasn't getting tired at all!

Kiba was amazed at how he can handle his Booster Gear so well, possible even more than Issei when he started!

Belzard put his sword next to Kiba neck "you were a worthy opponent, Kiba, but unlike you, I was train since the day I walk, and by the tells of you, you started training when you were thirteen at best" Belzard said as Kiba was surprised how accuracy he was!

As Belzard was about to cut Kiba head off, a dark storm was coming above the colosseum as it was raining thunder!

Everyone was running away as one of them said "the Gods are angry at us" and started to leave the area, along with Belzard harem!

Kiba was surprise to see the thunder cloud 'this isn't no normal thunder cloud' Kiba thought as he could sense dark power coming from it!

A large thunder came striking down the area which revealed a person cover themselves in Fallen Angel wings!

The person stood up to reveal a young looking man with a gentle smile with dark hair and warrior like eyes!

The Fallen was looking around the area to spot Belzard which his Booster Gear on. The Fallen walk closely toward Belzard "I see, you are the Sekiryuutei of this time" the Fallen said with a smile which puzzled, but was strike by lightning that came out of the Fallen hand!

Belzard was sent flying toward the wall, but Saji came and saved him. Kiba stare in disbelieve at the Fallen, as he could tell that his power was far greater then he imagine!

Kiba grab his swords to battle against the Fallen "who are you, and why are you after Belzard" Kiba said as he demand answers.

The Fallen smile "well, first of all, my name is Andras. My master sent me here to remove the Sekiryuutei of this time, time traveler" Andras said which shock Kiba, knowing that Andras is working for the man who is removing Issei!

Saji overhear it and came rushing with his Sacred Gear "there is no way we will let you remove Issei" Saji said sounding furious at Andres. Andres, on the other hand, laugh at the two guys "you really believe you could beat me, this could be even more fun" Andres said as he summon lightning around the area.

The two guys, even Belzard, were amazed at Andres ability, as they could tell his power could even rival Azazel!

However, Kiba and Saji stand strong to protect Belzard, however, Belzard appeared and summon his Balance Breaker mode and so did Kiba and Saji, knowing this battle well not be won easy.

Kiba stare at Belzard in amazed 'he has Balance Breaker in this age, amazing' Kiba thought amazed at Belzard abilities.

The three guys fought Andres with all of their strength, power, and speed. But Andres was proven a greater threat then they imagine as he not only strong, but as fight as lightening, possibly faster than Akeno father and Azazel!

Kiba and Saji were being overpowered by Andres, but Belzard remain strong as he still stood up, but barely.

Andres was laughing at the three guys who were unable to beat him, despite landing a few hit and slices "this is the best you got, you can do better then…" before Andres could say anything, Belzard rush toward the Fallen with his sword glowing with pure red because of his Booster Gear and slice Andres chest which the latter was unable to dodge!

Andres scream in pain because of Belzard, but quickly grow into a smile "nice try, but I can still move" Andres said which Belzard drop down due to lack of power after fighting Kiba and Andres!

As Andres walk closer, Andres suddenly felt pain coming from his chest due to Belzard attack! Andres sit down for a bit, and Kiba face lighten up 'I got a plan' Kiba thought.

As Saji was about to attack him, Kiba run past him and went after Andres! Kiba got out a weird item and place it on Andres chest "Father Time, seen him to 100 B.C." Kiba said in his mind, hoping for Father Time to answer.

The item on Andres chest started to be active and open a portal next to him! Belzard know what is going on and quickly punch Andres into the portal! As Andres was falling in the portal "you win this time, but I will be back, count on it" Andres yelled out with a smile as the portal close.

The three guys lay down defeated, and tired "you guys….are not too bad" Belzard said to Kiba and Saji "so are you" Saji said with a smile.

However, they rest was short live as the monster came crashing through the wall which surprised the three guys.

This monster was stronger than the one Asia and Irina fought! The three guys stood up, looking like they are ready to fight "let's end this" Belzard said as the others nodded.


End file.
